


Valentine

by offensiveagentpie



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine Fic, gawd the fluff, zooniverse fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each year, he tells himself it doesn’t matter, and for all intents and purposes, it doesn’t really.  Who wants boxes of cheap chocolate or flowers or cards with stupid sappy poetry?  Not Howard TJ Moon, no sir.  But god almighty it still bothers him.</p><p>Part of the 100 prompt challenge: 96. Valentine<br/>Also in response to prompt #20 over at <a href="http://booshslashhaven.livejournal.com/1295134.html">booshslashhaven</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

This year, it fell on a Thursday. The zoo opened and flocks of Camden trendies poured in throughout the day giving Vince loads and loads of valentines. Howard, however, was looked at as though he was a cat coughing up sick into the animals cages. It wasn’t any different from any other day really, but it was a lot more noticeable. To say that Howard was miserable would be an incredible understatement. He loathes Valentine’s Day…or, as his mind likes to not-so-cleverly call it, Singles Awareness Day.

Each year, he tells himself it doesn’t matter, and for all intents and purposes, it doesn’t really. Who wants boxes of cheap chocolate or flowers or cards with stupid sappy poetry? Not Howard TJ Moon, no sir. But god almighty it still bothers him.

He’s slouched on the sofa when Vince comes into the keeper’s hut, arms full of flowers, cards and heart shaped boxes of chocolate, and covered in more glitter than usual. He dumps the pile unceremoniously onto the floor and flops down next to Howard.

“Quite the haul this year, yeah? They’re crazy.”

Howard gives a grunt in response, refusing to look at the stack of gifts on the floor.

“I mean, when they gonna get the message?” Vince leans forward and picks up a card with the tips of his fingers. There are two teddy bears hugging underneath a rainbow that says ‘I love you beary much’, on it. It looks like it was bought from a drug store that had somehow forgotten to update its cards after the 1980’s. “The retro cute thing is sooo last month.” 

He tosses the card aside, not even bothering to look at the rest, and grabs the biggest box of chocolates from the pile, settling in next to Howard. “What’s with that face then? You look like someone put vinegar in your trumpet mouthpiece.”

Howard gives him a flat look in response.

“What? Is it because you didn’t any valentines?”

“Oh, noticed that did you?” Howard sounds WAY bitterer than he’d like to admit.

Vince pops a white chocolate truffle into his mouth. “Well, yeah. But how is it different from any other year?”

Howard completely deflates, sinking further into the couch. Tons of arguments rise up in his mind, tales of incredible gifts that he’s sent and received; stories of how a man action doesn’t need such frilly nonsense in his life to show love…but they all sound stupid. 

Vince shuffles closer. “C’mon Howard. It’s not like it matters.”

What he ends up saying is so utterly pathetic that he wants to smash his head off the wall and he’s not exactly sure why he says it either. “It’d be nice to know someone at least thinks about me is all.”

There’s a moment of silence before Vince swings his legs across Howard’s, pinning him to the couch. Howard goes completely still.

“I always thought you thought that Valentine’s stuff was stupid.”

Howard responds with a stiff nod and manages to choke out, “I do, sir.”

“I agree with you, y’know. All this stuff is nice to get, but it doesn’t mean anything really. Yeah, they might be thinkin’ ‘bout me, but none of them matter, do they? They think I’m cool and well fashionable, but none of them really care.”

He falls quiet for a moment, popping another truffle into his mouth. “Besides,” Howard can smell the chocolate on his breath. “I think about you…almost all the time, you muppet.” He flashes Howard a smirk. “S’why I’m sitting here with you on Valentine’s day trying to make fun of all these lame cards.”

There’s an odd warmth settling in Howard’s chest. “Oh…”

“Yeah, ‘Oh’.” Vince leans over and kisses Howard quickly on the cheek, blushing as he does so. He quickly looks anywhere but Howard’s face and reaches for more cards. They’re quickly dropped again, though, when Howard places a tentative hand on Vince’s knee.

“I think about you too, you know,” he mumbles, staring hard at where his hand is resting against Vince’s jeans.

Vince is staring too. “Of course, I’m Vince Noir: Rock ‘n’ Roll Star. It’s impossible not to think of me.”

Howard huffs a laugh. “More like Vince Noir: Somewhat Annoying Ponce that the Great Howard TJ Moon just can’t seem to shake.”

Vince puts his hand on top of Howard’s. “I suppose that works,” he says, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #20 over at [booshslashhaven](http://booshslashhaven.livejournal.com/1295134.html)  
> Gosh this turned out super fluffy and kind of off the mark for the original prompt. So sorry! I hope it's alright, prompter.


End file.
